


Here’s to Fifteen More

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on that fateful night back in November where Aiba admitted to kissing Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here’s to Fifteen More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “and a kiss was all that was said” challenge. Any comments/thoughts/criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks to [](http://murrponchan.livejournal.com/profile)[murrponchan](http://murrponchan.livejournal.com/) for the read through and encouragement!

“Fifteen years, Toma-kun, can you believe it?” Aiba asks, eyes shining brightly as he gestures grandly at the bar full of idols.

“No, I really can’t,” Toma laughs and raises his glass to Aiba, “to fifteen more!”

“Fifteen more! Cheers!” Aiba agrees, then clinks their glasses together. He drains his glass, letting out a satisfied sound as he thumps his now empty glass back down. “Thank you for everything, Toma-kun. We couldn’t have made it without you,” Aiba slings his arm around Toma, enclosing him in a half hug and sniffling into his shoulder. He’s overwhelmed with emotion looking around at all of the familiar faces.

“What’s going on here?” Jun asks as he drops into the chair beside Aiba.

“Nothing except your drunken bandmate crying all over me. Here, you take him for a while,” Toma replies and unceremoniously shoves Aiba towards Jun.

Aiba makes a squeak of protest at the sensation of falling, but settles easily against Jun. “Hi,” he giggles.

“Hello,” Jun replies easily.

Aiba inhales against him. Jun smells a little like smoke, but a lot like _Jun_ , that familiar scent he can’t quite name. “We’re out of beer,” he comments glancing down at his empty glass.

“That sounds like a job for Toma-kun since I’m your new pillow,” Jun says with a pointed look at Toma.

“It’s your money we’re drinking,” Toma shrugs then shoves away from the table.

Aiba watches Toma as he threads his way through the bar, stopping to chat with a few people here and there.

“I’m not really that drunk, Jun-chan, you know?” He asks talking mostly into Jun’s shoulder. He is tipsy, but more importantly, he’s comfortable and that’s mostly why he’s not moving. It feels like weight of the world is on his shoulders sometimes, but like this it feels lessened. Like nothing can touch him and everything will be okay.

“I know,” Jun agrees, his words ghosting over Aiba’s ear.

He smiles into Jun’s shoulder. That’s what he loves about Jun. He _gets_ it. Gets Aiba and what he needs to hear. Aiba thinks he could be swearing that he speaks fluent German and Jun would agree if he knew that was what Aiba needed. He still can’t believe his good fortune and how he now had four people in his life who he shares something with that no one else on the planet could possibly understand.

“We’re really lucky,” Aiba murmurs. He can feel the sting of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he doesn’t want to cry. Not yet.

“We are,” Jun agrees again, his arm coming up to curl around Aiba’s shoulder. “I think that every time we step on stage, every time the cameras start to roll,” Jun’s carding his fingers through Aiba’s hair and it’s sending a tingling sensation down his neck. It’s an intimate gesture, but they’re safe right now, surrounded only by familiar faces.

“Did you think when we started we would ever get here? That we would have all of this?” Aiba asks, shifting slightly to look up at Jun.

“No, not this,” Jun says with a smile and a shake of his head. “I’d hoped we could do a national tour, that we would have our own show in golden time, but this—“Jun waves his hand “I don’t think anyone thought it would be this.”

“But we wanted to create a storm throughout the world!” Aiba beams up at Jun, ducking when Jun’s hand goes from petting to smacking him. “Oww, you’re so mean to me,” Aiba pouts.

“I’ll show you mean,” Jun mutters and tugs on a strand of Aiba’s hair.  
“Stop, stop, be nice to me! I have to do promos soon and if you hurt me I’ll tell the world how mean you are,” Aiba grins and burrows further into Jun.

“Shut up, loser,” Jun laughs and settles his hand back into Aiba’s hair so he cab resume his petting. They sit like that for a few minutes, just watching the rest of the party—Sho laughing with Kitayama and Nino pouring another beer for himself and Leader.

“I just still can’t believe how lucky we are. How lucky I am,” Aiba says quietly a few minutes later. He knows he's repeating hismelf, but the awe still hasn't worn off.

“Why are you so lucky?” Jun asks curiously.

“I had a passport.” Aiba says simply and stares down at the condensation ringing the bottom of his empty glass.

Jun stiffens beneath him and sits up straighter. “Masaki, look at me.”

Aiba looks up at Jun from underneath his lashes and holds his breath.

“You were chosen, just like the rest of us. Johnny-san just wanted to make sure you still _had_ a passport. It’s not _because_ you had one that you were chosen.”

They’d had some form of this discussion probably once a year since debut, but no matter how many times the others told Aiba he was being stupid, there was always that little niggling sensation haunting him saying that maybe it was true.

“But what if it had been Toma instead of me—”Aiba starts, but Jun cut him off.

“Then it wouldn’t be Arashi. Without you it doesn’t work, okay?” Jun asks, voice gruff even as Aiba sees how shiny his eyes are getting.

“Okay,” Aiba smiles back, giggling as his vision begins to swim as his own eyes fill up with tears. “I’m glad that you’re Arashi too, MatsuJun.”

“Idiot,” Jun whispers and ducks his head to rest his forehead against Aiba’s.

Aiba blinks at Jun, “I couldn’t have made it without you, so thank you,” he whispers licking his lips. He is suddenly very aware of his own heartbeat in his ears drowning out the rest of the noise from the bar. Jun is all he can see or hear in the moment.

“Shut up,” Jun whispers back, his eyes fluttering open and closed as they stare at one another.

“Make me,” the ghost of a smile is on Aiba’s lips as Jun leans forward and closees the distance between them.

Aiba goes pliant beneath Jun as Jun’s tongue darts out to quickly swipe over his bottom lip before retreating back into his own mouth.  
He grips Jun’s shoulders and holds him in place while he pours every ounce of emotion he is feeling into the brief kiss. Every thank you and I need you and I want this so much.

Almost as quickly as it begins, Jun pulls back and the noise of the bar rushes back in filling Aiba’s senses completely. He quickly straightens up and glances around. Luckily, no one seems to have noticed them, so he lets out a quick sigh of relief at not having to explain to anyone what just happened. He relaxes again into Jun’s side and smiles when Jun easily wraps his arm around him again. Nothing broken, good.

“I don’t think Toma’s coming back, so I think I’m going to head home soon,” Aiba says a few minutes later with a side glance towards Jun as and shifts to get up from their table.

“Let me grab my coat and I’ll be right behind you,” Jun replies pulling out his wallet and removing a few bills.

“Sounds like a plan,” Aiba grins and flags down the nearest staff walking by.

Together they pay their portion of the bill and then leave five minutes apart.


End file.
